eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5237 (29 February 2016)
Synopsis Whitney has been crying on Sonia’s sofa and picks up her phone. In the Vic, Lee ignores Whitney’s call as he holds a letter from the NHS in his hand. Nancy enters the living room with a bag of Whitney’s things and consoles him. Sonia tries to comfort Whitney as Nancy arrives with Whitney’s things. Whitney hears them at the door and walks out. Abi finds Whitney sat alone on a bench in the Square Gardens. Whitney cries on her shoulder as Lee watches from the Vic window. On Bridge Street Lee is paranoid that Abi has told Whitney. Abi sets him straight and points out that he is lucky to have Whitney. She tells him that Whitney is thinking of leaving the Square. Lee rushes to Sonia’s to stop Whitney from leaving. He begs her to stay and admits that he hasn’t been taking his pills. They sit in Sonia’s kitchen and talk about Lee’s depression. She promises to help him get better. They take Linda and Mick upstairs in the Vic to discuss the situation. Nancy is hostile towards Whitney and refuses to accept her relationship with Lee. Mick is angry with Lee. Lee explains that he has had a letter about his counselling sessions which will start soon. Later in the kitchen, Whitney watches Lee take his pill. Nancy asks to speak to her in private. Whitney opens up about her past and Nancy’s opinion of her slowly starts to change. But she tells her that she can’t hold on to someone because she’s scared of being alone. She gives Whitney the opportunity to leave Lee if she has any doubts. Whitney heads downstairs and Lee asks her to marry him… Ben suggests dinner at Beales to Abi and she quickly shoots the idea down. Jay tells them that the place is all theirs as he is going to see a romantic comedy with Linzi. Ben offers to cook dinner. Abi tells Babe that she has slept with someone and Babe is proud. Abi is guilt ridden as Ben is being so kind to her but Babe tells her to enjoy it, she may be pregnant. Abi returns from the toilet a few moments later. She sees Lee and Whitney come into the pub together. She tells Babe that it’s her time of the month and she can’t keep lying to Ben. She doesn’t want to turn into her dad. Ben goes shopping for ingredients to make Abi some non-alcoholic cocktails and returns to the Arches. He receives a text from the clinic saying they have his results. He goes home and asks Abi to sit down. He has chlamydia. It’s Honey’s 40th birthday and Billy has brought the children over to give her a present; a heart shaped necklace. Ronnie collects the birthday cards from the front door. Billy tells Honey that he and the kids have something planned for later and he takes them to school. Ronnie offers to take Honey shopping to pick out her present. Dot is looking after Matthew. Honey wants to spend the day cleaning Billy’s flat ready for her to move back in. Ronnie reluctantly helps. She asks what she thinks her surprise will be when they find and uncooked cake by the oven. Honey is more than happy just being with Billy and the children. Honey senses that Ronnie will miss her when she moves out. They return to Ronnie’s and open a bottle of fizz. Honey drops Jack’s name into the conversation and Ronnie is adamant that they won’t get back together. They head to Billy’s for Honey’s surprise, Billy and the kids have made her a cake and sing to her. Billy has got a DVD, chosen by Will and Janet, and offers to buy a McKlunky’s for dinner. Honey asks Ronnie to stay with them for cake. She heads home when Billy goes to get the takeaway. Honey has an idea and sends a text. Masood finds Nancy alone in the Square and tells her he received a postcard from Tamwar in Scotland. They discuss the situation with Whitney and Lee. Masood tells her that Tamwar misses her. He suggests she talks to Whitney and gives her a chance to explain. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes